synopticfandomcom-20200214-history
Synoptic Special: Students of The Six
In the years after Griger and the other Legendary Beings brought peace to the universe they were off to continue fighting against those who sought to destroy it. Though they knew that they couldn't live forever so instead began a secret search for apprentices to suceed them. 'Tyranus centuries ago' All was peaceful in Tyranus since most of the realm was populated by some of the followers that left the Wrikou clan to pursuit a better way of living. At one of the three great citites that was made, lived Griger with his wife Shanin who was an ambassador for the Burlang but left colonizing to her trusted-advisor in order to raise her son who she gave birth too three years ago. The sun was shining on another beautiful day as Griger was playing with his son Punka who loved just playing and having fun. He was walking on all fours as he tried to find where his father was. Suddenly out of nowhere Griger scooped up his boy and started tossing him in the air making him laugh. "Now that is the sweetest thing i've ever seen." A voice said as Griger catched his son and turned to find his wife Shanin. "MOMMY!!!" Punka said with joy running towards his mother as she picked him up and hugged him. "Hey welcome back." Griger said smiling as he kissed his wife. "Yeah, sorry about that but Quilo wanted me to see the finalization of the grand city although there some work needed to be done I decided to bring Punka to see my homeland." Shanin said rubbing her nose with his. "Really mama?" Punka said excitingly as he dropped down and started dancing. "Alright alright little dancer, you better get changed if you wanna go." Griger said smiling as one of the protectors of his home came to take him to his room. Suddenly unexpectedly another one appeared panting as he bowed down. "Yes?" asked Griger. "My apologizes for disturbing you and the mistress but it appears a stranger has passed through the Sync Gate and claims to be your older brother." The guard said which got Griger shaking angrily but calmed himself to not make a scene. "What shall i do with him?" Griger was about to speak but was stopped by Shanin who made him look at her as she had the face of compansion telling Griger to do the right thing. "For right now give him clothing and food then put him in one of the rooms, I'll speak to him when i return from Burlang." Griger replied as the guardsman disappeared. '5 hours Later' Punka was sleeping deeply as Griger was caring him all the way to his room as he tucked him in for the night, Shanin leaned over and gave him a kiss good-night. "I don't know where that boy gets all that energy." Griger said walking with Shanin down the hall towards their room. "Probably from me being that he's half Phontashin....... Aren't you going?" Shanin said as the two entered. "Where?" Griger asked taking off his clothes. "You know darn well what i mean Griger." "Oh come on Shanin, are you really telling me that after all the stories i told you about my life as well as all the scars i showed you. You expect me to go to him?" Griger said snarling. "Yes..... Because the person i married cared more about peace than anyone in the entire universe, so much so that he brought together Six people that made a difference. No matter what happened in the past, the future is all that matters." Shanin replied sincerly. Griger glared at her then sighed pinching the bridge of his nose, after a while he grabbed his robe and went towards the room where his brother was. Shanin stood at the doorway smiling. After half an hour Griger made his way towards the room and opened the door, right there in front of him was his brother Wiger Wrikou still eating. "Still got that huge stomach don't you?" Griger said as Wiger drank his last cup of juice then turned to look at him. "Ha ha, well well the prodical son actually decides to come see his only Brother." Wiger said laughing turning his entire body to face him. All Griger could do was shake his head knowing that his brother was messed up, "How did you find me?" He asked. "After peace was achieved, most of the Wrikou clan decided to end the fighting and went their seperate ways and a Leader can't rule with no members." Wiger replied sighing. "What about mom or dad?" Griger asked. "When you were banished mom left to parts unknown and as for dad...... he snapped and told everyone to leave the Clan. He's probably alone back at home." He said. "So being the boss of Wrikou ain't all that?" Griger asked sarcastically. "I didn't have no where else to turn too so i traveled through most of the realms to here to make amends to you before I go." Wiger said getting up and cracking his back. Griger looked at him and chuckled then turned away from his brother. "I probably deserve that and more..... Look i know that in the past I hated you for being born and all i ever did to you was hurt you. All i ever wanted was to be appreciated by mom or dad and get their love but instead their hatred towards me increased as did your's. Whatever should happen to me I just wanted to let you know..... I'm so sorry for hurting you brother." Wiger said with tears running down his face. Unknown to Griger, Shanin was easydropping hoping that He would do the right thing at that moment. In his mind all Griger could see was the images of him crying and bleeding as a young child while Wiger laughed at him. Suddenly out of nowhere an old memory showed up as Griger saw it. He saw his younger self crying alone in the dark when out of nowhere a sudden light scared him, he turned to see Wiger which made him back away protecting his face. "No no...... it's okay." ''Young Wiger said which didn't phase Griger who was still crying. He realized just how afraid his brother was of him so Wiger just laid something on the ground and left. Griger looked at the door closing then saw something shiny in front of him, after lighting a candle it turned out to be a stone of Topez which Griger always loved. He opened his eyes and saw Wiger getting ready to leave when he turned and looked right at his brother," Are you really sorry for everything you did Wiger?" He asked waiting for his brother's answer. "More than anything." Suddenly out of nowhere Griger's Jakin aura glowed causing Wiger's to glow as they collided with each other, Wiger felt as though his own soul was being searched. After a few minutes it stopped as Griger turned away," ....Look this isn't easy for me to admit but..... I'm young and strong but sooner or later I just want to retire and be a normal person... but this universe will still need guardians to protect it...." "What are you saying?" Wiger asked. " After peace was achieved my teammates and myself were looking for..... people to succed us when we retire..... and I want you to.... be.... my apprentice." Griger struggled to say as Wiger was suprised to hear his own brother asked him that. The two stood there for a while as Wiger thought about it for some time," Does this mean....." "Let's get one thing straight, I'm offering this only because you're the most logical choice and for another reason which you'll find out soon enough so you want it or not?" Griger growled. Wiger took a deep breath and nodded, as Griger walked out Wiger called as Griger stopped. "What about the other reason?" He asked. "You'll see." 'Next Morning' The sun rose brightly dawning the next day as most of the people started going about their buisness, inside the home of Griger Wiger was walking down the hall trying to find the kitchen. As he was walking through, Shanin stepped in his way making him stop. "Who are you?" Wiger asked. "I am Shanin, One of the Six Legendary Beings, also your sister-in-law." Shanin said looking straight into his eyes. "Whoa.... I... i never expected my brother to be married." Wiger said. "Well it would seem that he didn't want to reveal too much about his life just yet but i needed to talk to you since I was the one who convinced Griger to give you another chance." Shanin replied putting her hands on her hips. Wiger was shocked hearing this, he took in a deep breath and looked straight at Shanin" Why would you go out of your way for me?" Suddenly she stopped him right there and gesturned him to follow her, as they entered the breakfest hall Wiger's face was shocked as he saw a young boy who looked just like his brother. "Mommy!!" Punka said with joy as he got off of the chair and went to her as she scooped him up and hugged him well. Suddenly He looked over his mom's shoulder and hid abit," Mommy who is that?" Punka asked timidly as she turned and smiled. "There's no reason to be afraid, that is your Father's brother Wiger, and your uncle." Shanin replied as she let him down. He walked slowly towards Wiger and looked up at him. "So who are you little one?" Wiger asked kneeling down to the child's level. "I am Punka..." He replied in a timid voice as Wiger chuckled and picked the boy up," Come now, Don't be afraid to let out your voice it's the only way to let everyone know who you are." He said smiling as Punka smiled and hugged him making Wiger nervous but he quickly got over it and hugged his nephew. After breakfast and some nice conversation with his sister-in-law, Wiger then made his way towards Griger's training field. It took Wiger a good hour before he arrived at the location, all around the place was training gear that involved the natural world around it and in the middle Wiger saw his brother meditating. "Get over here." Griger shouted shaking Wiger as he quickly walked towards his brother, He looked around and then looked down at his brother," Did you put Shanin to introduce me to my nephew?" Wiger asked. "Not at all, honestly I didn't even trust you near my son just yet but my wife really feels like you should get to know him since your one of the few family he has left." Griger said opening his eyes and cracking his body. The two brothers looked directly at each other as if they were trying to get past everything that had happened between them, suddenly Griger grabbed a training sword and threw it at Wiger. "Be warned my brother, my training will be unlike anything you have ever imagined so i ask you one more time..... Are you ready to accept this?" He asked summoning his sword. Wiger realized that now he has the chance to change and to become someone who can defend those he cares about so he grabbed the sword and took his stance," Ready..... Master." He replied. The two then went at each other beginning what would certinly be a great brotherhood. ''Synoptic_Special_Part_Two:_Banished_Life Category:Grizzaka